This invention relates to hair styling and, more particularly, to hair coloring. Specifically, the invention is directed to a device for use in connection with tinting hair with substances for providing two or more colors or shades of color.
The known frosting cap includes a pierceable liner within a hood having rows of holes. A hooked implement is manually inserted through a hole, pierces the liner, and captures a few strands of hair, which are then manually pulled through the punctured liner and the hole in the hood. A single color is then applied to the hair. The frosting cap is intended for applying only one color. The frosting cap is not suitable for tinting hair with more than one color because the colors would bleed. Therefore, a frosting cap is not used when plural tints are applied.
Nevertheless, it is known to apply several tints in hair styling. If various tints are to be applied to the hair, one or more adjacent groups of strands of hair are colored or bleached and then manually rolled in foil in order to prevent bleeding of colors to adjacent groups of strands of hair to which another tint is applied. However, individually coloring and manually rolling locks of hair in foil is time-consuming and leads to undesirable color variations due to lack of uniformity in the time that the hair color mixture or bleach contacts the hair.